


One Day

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving In Together, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Growing up Jamal and Eggsy always said they would move out of the estate and live together. Maybe in a house made of cheese. Eggsy intends to make it happen.





	One Day

“One day we’ll grow up and we can leave this place.” Eggsy says, as sincere as an eight year old can get. 

His hands are grubby. Some assholes from down the block had come for Jamal. Eggsy’d gotten his own ass kicked for his trouble of defending his best friend. His knee is scraped for the same reason his hands are dirty, getting knocked down in the vacant lot next door. 

Jamal has fared a little better, being wise enough to not fight boys twice his size. He slides his slightly cleaner hand into Eggsy’s grubby one. 

“Promise?” he asks softly.   
“Promise.” Eggsy swears. 

*

“One day we’ll earn enough money and we’ll get out of this shithole cuz. Move in together.” Jamal says, gently dabbing at the cut above Eggsy’s eye. 

It isn’t the first time Dean has gone after Eggsy. It won’t be the last. But apparently Eggsy being fifteen makes him a man, and now dean expects more from him. The hits are coming harder. 

“What did we want our house to be made of when we were little?” Eggsy asks, trying to put on a brave face.   
“I think we had it narrowed down to cheese, soft pretzels, or ginkgo trees.” Jamal says with a laugh.   
“Why ginkgo trees?”  
“Just made us laugh I think.”

*

“Eggsy? What you doin here mate? Thought you’d be home with your mum. She’s due soon ain’t she?” Jamal says as he opens the door. He takes one look at Eggsy’s face and steps to the side, “Come on. Quiet. Gran is in bed.”

They sneak through the darkened living room. Jamal closes the bedroom door behind them. Eggsy collapses onto the rickety bed and stares blankly, silently at the ceiling for a bit. Jamal lets him sort out what he wants to say. 

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy announces after a stretch of silence.   
“What for?” Jamal clambers onto the bed next to him.   
“I joined the marines to get a shot of getting out of here and I was gonna take you with me now that you have that job at the tesco. Was even running the numbers on what we could afford together. Found a couple of flats, and a houseboat on one of the canals. Weren’t made of ginkgo trees but thought it would be cool. And then I threw it all away.”  
Jamal stretches out next to Eggsy and socks him lightly in the shoulder, “Hey. We don’t gotta stick to the plans we made when we were eight and standing down bullies, and your mum needs you.”

*

Eggsy joins Kingsman. Part of what gets him through is trying to make Harry proud. Another part is his desire to prove every single posh fucker in the room that they’re wrong about him. Overall though, he thinks it might actually be worthy of Jamal. 

Harry dies. The world almost ends but Eggsy saves it. He moves into Harry’s house but can’t bring himself to change much. It stays a shrine to the man he considered coming close to a father figure. It wouldn’t be right for Jamal to move in. 

Harry’s house explodes. Harry is alive. The world almost ends, again. He meets Elton John. He loses Merlin. 

Merlin is alive, but missing the bottom of one of his legs. He and Harry finally tie the knot. Roxy finally comes out of the faking her death thing. Turns out Tequila is a rubbish fit for Kingsman and packs it in. 

Eggsy finds a house. It’s small but he doesn’t need much space. You can get to the old block within a few tube stops and to the shop in a little more time. 

*

Eggsy straightens his tie again. He tugs on his cuffs like Harry taught him. He checks his reflection in the mirror again. He’s let up on his hairstyle a bit, trying to be less of a carbon copy of Harry. Still he doesn’t want a hair out of place. 

He opens his car door and steps out onto the street. He wipes slightly sweaty palms on his trousers then works his way up the stairs to the flat. He knocks on the door and Jamal answers. 

“Good to see you cuz. What you doing here? Ain’t you off doing fancy shit with fancy people?” He asks, grinning.   
“Yeah. But I wanted to talk to you.” Eggsy says, following Jamal into his shoebox flat.   
“About?”  
“We just had someone at work quit to be closer to family and I told my boss about you being a whiz with computers. He wants to bring you in for an interview.”  
Jamal stops looking in the fridge to glare suspiciously at Eggsy, “I don’t want a hand out. I earn my shit.”  
“I ain’t giving you the job. I just got you the interview. You getting hired is all up to you and how brilliant you are.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
“I don’t have anything to wear.” Jamal says.   
“I didn’t either when I got the job.” Eggsy reminds him.   
“When do they want me to come in?”

Jamal joins Kingsman. He works in the tech branch. 

*

They’re at the pub, celebrating Jamal’s first paycheck. Everything is warm and their shoulders bump together. Eggsy doesn’t look as put together as he did when he informed Jamal about the job opening. He’d chickened out of his real reason that time. He won’t do it again. Not with the way Jamal had missed him after he got the job. 

Eggsy fumbles the ring box out of his pocket and pushes it down the counter to Jamal. Eggsy’s heart is in his mouth as Jamal opens it. 

“We always said when we grew up we’d move off the block and live together. It ain’t made of cheese or pretzels or ginkgo trees. But it ain’t too far from your gran and there’s enough space for two.” Eggsy explains. 

Jamal lifts the key out of the ring box and stares at it for a beat. Then a huge grin spread across his face. He hauls Eggsy in for a kiss. 

“Yeah bruv. I’ll move in with you.”


End file.
